


I am HERE

by maraie



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraie/pseuds/maraie
Summary: 接电影雷神3片末I am here后，锤基甜饼PWP，肉柴，车散架，慎食用





	I am HERE

“我在这。”Loki抬手接住瓶盖。  
“又打算玩什么新花招吗？”Thor站在原地，抬眼看着对方。  
“我倒是想的，”Loki耸了一下肩，“但是时间好像并不充裕。”  
“你最好别耍什么滑头。”

“那又会如何呢，哥哥，你又在我的衣服上拍了那玩意儿吗。”Loki抛着把玩手里的瓶盖。  
“你觉得现在的我还需要靠那个才治得住你吗？”  
“那就试试啊。”Loki转手把酒瓶盖扔向Thor盖着眼罩的右眼，同时扔出的还有一把短刀。  
Thor接住瓶盖，挡开了小刀。

“看来你的眼罩并没有很碍事。”  
“Loki……”，Thor叹了一口气，他扫了一眼时钟，“四十分钟后我们得出现在大厅了——”  
“那可真是得抓紧了，”瞬移之后的Loki站在Thor的面前，“还是说你想提早去大厅里侯着？”  
“如果你再这样折腾我就去大厅了。”  
Loki微眯了眼，“希望你不会迟到，哥哥。”  
“但愿你别迟到才是。”Thor一手扶上Loki的腰，一手扣住他的后颈。  
Loki顺势贴上前去，他们的额头互相抵着，他的手环上Thor的脖颈，伸手想要抓原本蓬松柔软的金发，却抓了个空，才意识到Thor现在已经是板寸头了。

“我还是喜欢你长发。”Loki嘟囔。  
“不，短发你也会喜欢的。”Thor笑着。  
“确实，也不赖。”Loki看着Thor的眼罩，“我是不是下手都太轻了，至今也能给你留个像样的疤。”  
“你可省省吧。”Thor低头吻上了Loki的唇，手指在Loki的后颈上轻轻打圈，另一手则仍扶着Loki的腰以防他不稳，对方几乎已经把整个重心都靠上来了。

已经记不清上一次这样触碰彼此是什么时候了，他们的时间太长，仿佛是昨天一样近，又像是几年一样远。他们可以细数出漫长童年里的点点滴滴，嬉笑怒骂都在一起，没有人比他们更了解彼此。

原本只是个平缓而互相挑逗意味的吻，Thor似乎起了玩心故意放慢了节奏，在最后几秒憋不住气时，Loki用力揪了Thor头顶稍长的那丛头发。  
“我赢了。”两个人终于分开大口喘气时，Thor说道。  
“你如果现在还是长毛，我保准你秃一块。”  
“可别，你不是喜欢我长发的嘛。”  
“那是因为方便我拉缰绳。”  
“谁才是像牛的那个——”  
Loki没有回话，把大腿往前轻顶了Thor股间。  
Thor抽了一口气，从牙缝里嘶道，“这不，都开始顶人了。”

Loki顺着Thor耳根一路往下吻着，Thor便仰起脖子，几乎半坐在放酒的桌台上。  
到了被电击钉扣出痕迹的位置，Loki上牙轻轻地开始咬。  
“喂——”，微微刺痛的感觉，Thor扶住了Loki的肩膀。  
“看起来这东西挺遭罪的。”Loki玩味地笑着。  
“你该感激我没往你脖子上放，弟弟。”  
“多谢了。”Loki终于停止折磨那块脖子皮肤——然而已经是一片狼藉的紫红色瘢痕了，转而吻上Thor的唇，这一次他们的牙是不是磕碰到一起，气息明显比刚才的那次乱了。

他们互相摸索着解身上的软甲，Loki的不一会儿已经敞了大半，他却找不到Thor的甲从哪里卸。  
“这什么玩意儿啊，自己脱。”Loki皱眉。  
Thor倒是很爽快地把甲从上面脱了出来，露出标准的身材，接着他伸手卸Loki的甲。  
“别扯了待会散了。”Loki抬手阻止了正在打算强拆扣子的手。  
“你那么多魔法没一个是能修衣服的吗？”  
“没。”Loki翻了个白眼，简短地说。  
“好吧。”Thor闻言停了手，只见Loki手指麻利地把复杂的软甲接扣解了。  
Thor一手把Loki的腰揽近，轻咬上Loki的脖子，另一手把两人的抬头的硬挺靠在一起摩擦。  
“操、你快停，咬那么重会有痕迹的。”  
“你刚才这么对我的时候呢，彼此彼此吧。”  
“等、一下——”Loki努力说出完整的句子，“这个房间没有多余给我们替换的衣服——”

Thor蓝色的眼睛已经蒙上一层水雾，“所以呢——”他觉得自己的大脑已经不能及时消化Loki说的内容了。  
Loki跌跌撞撞地站起来，艰难地扒掉自己的裤子扔到一边，然后示意Thor也这么做，在两人的扒拉下可算把衣服都弄到了一边。  
“如果我有姐姐那条狗的牙口，”Loki半跪下来，在Thor两腿之间，“我觉得你的梦想就可以实现了。”  
“什么意思？”Thor问道。  
“你不是想当女武神来着嘛。”Loki不怀好意地笑起来。  
“滚。”Thor笑着骂道，一边拉近Loki的肩膀。

当Loki把Thor整个吞进嘴里时，Thor则扯着他的头发，不过力道可以算是非常的小了——比起他刚才扯Thor的板寸头来说。  
感受到Thor在口中的热度和硬度，头顶上传来对方的抽气声，Loki放慢了嘴里吞含的速度，另一手则加快了自己腿间撸动的速度。  
Thor扶着Loki的肩膀，俯视着看着整个皮肤苍白的背部，脊椎骨，肩胛骨，和随着动作起伏的肌肉纹路。  
“Lo-ki——我、差不多”Thor试图推开Loki，对方却抵住了。  
“咳、我如果呛死了你这算谋杀吗——”Loki抬着手臂擦嘴角。  
“大概算吧，”Thor伸手帮忙抹干净Loki的下巴，“罪名有了，你拿什么举证上庭？”  
“去你妈的。”  
“这样可不好，那也是你妈。”

Thor搀了Loki一把帮他站起来。  
“到那边桌子去吧，这个桌有酒。”Thor拍了拍Loki的腰示意房间另一边的木桌。  
“你不会是心疼我会打翻这些酒吧。”  
“随你便，如果你不怕磕着背这张桌也行。”  
“所以就没有去床上的选项吗？”  
“有是有，你不怕我俩都迟到吗？”  
Loki听后便走向了桌子，Thor则从抽屉里拿了一个小瓶子。  
“你平日要是有这种时候的一半听话，我不知道省多少心。”Thor一边说着，沾着润滑剂的手慢慢做着扩张。  
“白日梦，哥哥。”Loki干脆地否决了。  
“我同意。”Thor不紧不慢地加了一根手指。  
发觉到Loki时不时瞄着时钟，Thor一时起了玩心，趁着Loki分心的空档，抬了Loki的一边腿就压身顶入。  
“你、真是卑鄙——”Loki条件反射地手中变出一把小刀。  
“比起你可望尘莫及，Loki。”Thor笑着，把Loki手里的小刀随手扔到墙角了。  
Loki的手摸上Thor的腹肌，“你他妈再不动信不信我在这里给你一刀。”  
“我吃你刀子够多了，现在该换你了，弟弟——”  
“随时奉陪——”

“Thor你给我再确认一遍这块不是抹布？”  
“我确定好嘛那是晚饭的餐巾布。”  
“我永远不会忘记你那次居然敢拿一块擦窗台的布给我——”  
“我又不是侍女我怎么知道，况且看起来是白的啊。”  
Loki几乎要翻白眼，一脸嫌弃地随便收拾了一下身上，开始穿软甲，Thor也在一旁手忙脚乱地套盔甲。

“没什么差池吧。”Thor对着镜子检查自己的衣着。  
“挺好的，Your Majesty.”  
Thor愣了一下，随即道，“谢谢。”  
“你先去吧，我随后就来。”


End file.
